prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Hello, ... How're you doing?" *'Afternoon:' "Hello..." *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "It's really dark, so be careful not to fall when walking." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "How delicious... Chocolate Chip Cookies are my... favorite food... Th-thank you very much..." *'Loved:' "Th-that's for me...? I really...really like this. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Is that a present for me...? Th-Thank you..." *'Disliked:' "This isn't quite good..." *'Hated:' "Uwaah...! Huh... why for me...?" *'Horror:' "...Why don't you make this yourself? ....I have no sense to butter!" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "Um... hello." *'1 Heart:' "We grow flax seeds to make our own yarn." *'2 Heart:' "Rene might make mischievous things, but he's really kind. He's cute and smart... I envy him sometimes." *'3 Hearts:' "Don't think I have any real merits... I don't like talking much either... and I'm nervous you will find my company very exciting..." *'4 Hearts:' "I-I don't like myself, at the moment, to be honest. I wish I was a little more talkative..." *'5 Hearts:' "My little brother Rene not like me at all, he's very bright and confident... He's a very reliable person, and always help me when we were younger." *'6 Hearts:' "Um... I'm happy that I was able to see you again today. I'm sad on the days I can't see you..." *'7 Hearts:' "I think... it would be good if I had more confidence in myself. However, sometimes I just can't say what I'm thinking to you, and I get irritated." *'8 Hearts:' "If only I could put how I'm feeling into words, i would feel much better... Why I just can't find the right words?" *'9 Hearts:' "Before I go to bed, or when my mind wanders while I'm knitting, I think of you. ... It makes my heart feel warm..." *'10 Hearts:' "To have someone to love is a wonderful thing... It fills you with such warm feelings... I thank you from the bottom of my heart, ..." 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning. Um... ... Well... today is Christmas, do you want to join?" *'Yes:' "It will be fun if you come. Goodbye..." *'No:' "I see... sorry to bother you." White Day: "Um, is this a Harmony Day cake? Oh... thank you very much. To receive a beautiful cake like this is like a dream." Valentine's Day: "For this year's Valentine's Day, I did my best and baked a cake. Baking cakes aren't my specialty, but try some anyway." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "We will... getting married, Ah-I still can't believe it..." *'Expecting Children:' "Our children are about to come." *'After Babies' Birth:' "The twins were born. They are lovely angels." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "It was wonderful to raise children." *'Walking Together:' "Going out is nice." When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "...Congratulations on your proposal." *'Expecting Children:' "I heard you're going to have babies. Congratulations. I’m looking forward to seeing it." *'After Babies' Birth:' "To have new additions to your family is a true joy." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "The twins grown so big. It happened so quickly, I’m very surprised." *'Walking Together:' "Oh, going out together? Have a nice time." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Married:' "I feel like I'm getting used to this new lifestyle a little." *'After Mitzi is Born (Comment One):' "I had the baby. Seeing my husband’s smiling face fills me with such joy." *'After Mitzi is Born (Comment Two):' "Everyone spoils Mitzi so much, I get a little jealous..." *'After Mitzi is Grown (Comment One):' "Sebastian indulges Mitzi too much... I've come to the conclusion that he's not very good at discipline..." *'After Mitzi is Grown (Comment Two):' "Mitzi has started to use some understandable words. I really think she has grown so much..." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? Let's see... I want my family, and all the people to be happy. Oh, I really should wish that for everyone I apologise. That was very selfish." *'Winning a Contest:' "Wow, that was amazing. Congratulations." *'Talk to much:' "You look good today." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes